City WomanCountry Boy
by MSCIBET
Summary: This is Futrefic where Clark doesn't get the job at the Daily Planet and ends up at a rival newspaper. What happens when his writing and Lois Lane's compete for the same Superman article? COMPLETE
1. First Day on the Job

_A/N - I'm stepping out of Chlex phase briefly to resurrect some of my old CLOIS fluff. Written a long time ago...I have tried to clean it up a little. Please r/r._

Title: City Woman...Country Boy

Rating: PG

Pairings: CLOIS; Lois/Superman

Time Frame: Future Fic of about 5 years out of Smallville

Synopsis: Clark doesn't get the job at the Daily Planet but still becomes Superman and a famous writer in his own right. What happens when he bumps heads with Lois Lane. There is a bit of OOC for Clark; let's just say he's grown up a little and Lana was nothing more than a crush in high school.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the characters from either Smallville or Lois and Clark – The New Adventures of Superman; Warner Bros and DC Comics have those rights, but I borrow them for entertainment.

**First Day on the Job - Chapter 1**

Leaning against the post on the front porch, he looked out on the waves of grasses that blew in the distance. 'The only home that I've ever known' he thought. He knew that he wasn't from Smallville, not even from Earth, but had enjoyed growing up there, in the safe hands of Martha and Jonathan.

"You ready son?" Martha put her hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark looked back behind him and smiled.

"I'm ready when you are." Clark walked down the porch steps and got into the truck. He usually didn't ride but wanted to spend the time with mother. He saw Martha put the last of his bags into the back and got in. They were off.

"Have you got a job offering yet?"

"No, mom, I'm hoping that when they see my work that they'll be banging down my door. Otherwise, this is going to be a short trip."

"Honey, you know the real reason you're going there is not for a paper. Besides, I am already proud of you." Martha turned around and smiled at her son, "You'll do well, I know."

"I know and I'll always have you to come home to." Knowing the day would be a long one, they rode the rest of the way in relative quiet.

"Here we are Mr. Kent. Hope it is to your liking." The apartment manager opened the door to the apartment and handed Clark the keys. The Kents entered the apartment and walked down the steps. Empty. Bare.

"I'll start unloading," Clark stated as he walked around the main room. Martha had brought her cleaning supplies with her the first trip so she already started cleaning. The beauty of it was that the kitchen was fully equipped and the place had built-in shelves. Besides Clark needed nothing fancy. The two worked through the weekend moving in and getting settled. At night, they would talk about his new identity and Superman. Deep inside, Clark cringed every time he glanced at the ridiculous Superman outfit that he would have to wear, but he figured it was the price he paid for helping the Earth.

"I hate to see you go," Clark hugged his mom and smiled.

"Son, you'll be fine - succeed at whatever you do. Come visit whenever you need to." Martha hugged her son again and walked out. Clark stood in the doorway of his apartment alone for the first time.

* * *

"Lois, where is that article on the computer hacker job? You said that you would have it hours ago." Lois ran across the newsroom into Perr's office and slammed the door.

"I got new information right before I finished - I had to change it or it would have been wrong. Anyway, you could get some more runners out here. I've lost I don't know how many pairs of shoes this week." She handed him the article.

"This is good. Point well taken." Lois shook her head at the work-a-holic editor and left the office.

"Who does he think he is?" Jimmy walked by and put something on Lois' desk. He patted her on the back and pointed at the elevator. "New recruit? Kind of old for a mail runner, huh?" Lois just waved at him and didn't look up.

"I'm looking for Perry White's office." She first noticed his aftershave. With pen in mouth, she pointed across the way from her. "Thanks," he said back coldly. Looking up finally, she thought, 'Good butt.' Clark Kent entered Perry's office.

"Mr. White, I'm Clark Kent and I have..."

"We have a runner and mail room openings - that's it."

"But I'm a reporter. I write - not run."

"Look son, that's nice but I have the reporters I want ...trained to be what I want. Now, we can start you out lower but that's the best I can do."

"Thanks anyway..." Clark proceeded out the door. He looked at the lady he had talked to earlier. She flashed him a 'Aaww, too bad' look, and he grimly smiled at her. She watched him go out the elevator and then out of the Planet below. Little did she know that they would meet again very soon. Clark continued his quest with a quick walk to the smaller city paper. Maybe he shot too high for his first job. He walked into a small office - Metropolis Herald - printed on the door. A lady in a short red dress sat at the large desk at the back of the room.

KNOCK

"Are you the editor?"

The lady stood up and walked over. She closed the door behind him. "Yes, Marilyn Jones, trying to keep this little paper afloat. Can I help you?"

Sitting down, "I'm looking to write...serious news. I wrote for little papers back home. Here's a copy ..." Clark put the yellow envelope on the desk.

"You're hired - if you will join me for dinner." She sat on the corner of her desk with her legs crossed seductively.

Clark was put aback by being put through such a thing.

"I guess I could. When can I start?"

"Get out there now...goodness knows that we could use a real writer..." She pushed him out the door. Yelling out the door, "Instead of these college ingrates." She grabbed his collar, "See you here - at 7."

Clark found an empty desk and settled in. He heard a cry for help and slipped out the door. The small office was easy to get away from. He went into the alley and flew off as Superman for the first time.

He flew by and saw the burning building. 'People first' he thought as he x-rayed the building. He went and pulled the three people out of the building. When he got back to the ground and put out the fire, reporters were everywhere. He was on TV. 'Now understand the disguise, not much of one.'

"Who are you?"

"Call me - Superman. I have come from another world." Getting nervous about saying too much, he tried to excuse himself. But what he saw made him stop - that lady - was here. He couldn't forget her.

"Excuse me, but you can't say anymore than that. Will you stay here or move on? Are you the only one? What powers do you have?" She kept pressing him - 'who does this lady think she is' he thought.

"I really need to go now miss. I have another obligation." And Superman flew off, leaving her in his wind.

"Lois, did you get it?" Jimmy ran over after shooting pictures of his leaving.

"No, nothing - he's Superman - that's it." They rode back to the Planet where she wrote up what she could for the paper. 'Pathetic little story - need to get an interview,' she thought as she readied herself to leave for the day.

"Ms. Jones, I got an exclusive with Superman. The Planet doesn't even have it." Clark handed her the piece that he had written on the fire. He felt bad for the lady there but really wanted to impress his boss.

"Its Marilyn and this is good. I'll read it right now and turn it in to be printed into tomorrow's edition. Shall we be going?" Clark went and got his coat, thinking of it as a business dinner. Instead, Marilyn had them booked at a fancy restaurant where each table was at least 10 feet apart.

"So, Clark how did you get this story on Superman."

"Sort of knew him from before..."

"Well, Perry will knocking on our door tomorrow. What will you tell him?"

"I'm staying with you - he did everything but slam the door in my face. And that woman reporter - she was real smug." Clark felt that adding that would impress Marilyn but he really wanted to get to know that lady.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying with me. It will help the paper a lot." They continued to talk about the paper through dinner. Clark walked Marilyn home.

"Clark, you're a nice guy. You know, I've never really dated a nice man before. Do you want to come up for a night cap?" Clark looked at her and then at his watch.

"Better not...It's real late," He actually was thinking of the accident across town.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." and Marilyn went inside. Clark went into the alley and arrived as Superman seconds later. He pulled the door off of the car and pulled the person trapped out. He could tell the person would be alright and emergency crews were there by then. Superman started taking off and heard, "Wait!" Superman looked down at the street where the lady stood in a tiny blue dress. He floated back down.

"Superman. We need to talk. I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. I've been waiting for an interview from you. Could you spare a few moments?"

"I have some time - where did you want to go?"

"Where?" Lois looked puzzled.

"How about your place?" He picked her up and started to her apartment. They landed softly in front of her building.

"Why did you want to come here?"

"I thought you would want to come home. You didn't disagree." He smiled at her as she opened her door. She smelled so good, but why did she have to be so coarse to her.

"Come in, you want something to..." She stopped, wondering if he even needed to eat or drink.

"Water would be fine," He walked into the kitchen behind her. She poured some in a glass and turned around right into him. Blushing, she apologized. Superman just smiled. "Could you open the window, just in case - you know." He went to sit down.

Lois caught herself staring at him, "Oh yeah - sure - have a seat - you're already sitting. So what can you tell me about yourself?" They sat and talked for several hours minus some interruptions. Even during his duties, he never got her out of his mind. Lois too- thought about how wonderful he was - Superman was with her - how good could it get?

Returning after a long pause, "I really need to get going Lois. This has been nice. I'd like to do this again." He touched her face.

"Me too - anytime." Lois started to melt. She couldn't remember much after that but swore he kissed her.


	2. Getting Closer

Getting Closer – Chapter 2

"Perry!" Lois ran into his office and saw him with the paper's owner. "I got the interview."

"So did someone else," Perry threw the Herald at her.

--Superman's My Name--

"It's that kid - came in yesterday. Now he's working for the little paper giving them big headlines. Lois, I want you to track him. Find out how he got it before us. I don't want this to happen AGAIN!" Perry was yelling at her and the owner shook his head.

"How is this my fault! YOU turned him down."

"Just find him and his source! GO!" Lois ran back to her desk, picked up her stuff, and stomped out the door.

"Blasted traffic - Perry - this stupid reporter - what's he got anyway?" She pulled up in front of the Herald.

"Lois Lane, what an honor..."

"Outta my way - where's the reporter that took my story?"

"Oh Clark, he's back there, he's working - like others of us should," shooting a look at Lois. She didn't care, walking over to his desk. Picking up his new name plate, "Clark Kent - more like story stealer."

Not looking up, "Had it first, but you can print your date with Superman in the Planet tomorrow." He kept typing with a smile on his face.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say - he confides in me." Looking at her and standing, "I understand that the Herald got more readership today. Hmm. Ms. Lane, don't you have to work or something." he passed her up for the door.

"Wait," she stepped in front of him. "Just tell me how you met him."

"Ms. Lane, I have a job to do," Clark left the building. Lois tried to follow him, but he just disappeared. She walked back and got into her car.

"Jimmy, I need you to meet me around the corner from the Herald office." Lois called him on the phone; she was going to figure this guy out.

_"Lois, there's a chemical fire in Industrial Park - we should get down there and see if Superman is there."_ 'Blasted,' she thought. 'He already knew about it while I was blowing my top, he's going to get another story.'

"Meet you there Jimmy."

Lois squeeled into the reporter area for the plant.

"I'm looking for Clark Kent, have you seen him?" Everyone answered no. Did no one read the papers this morning. Just then Superman came back out of the plant with another round of survivors.

"Lois, I got some great pictures. Whoever that is really is a savior for Metropolis."

"He's been around the world," she told Jimmy not really paying attention to what she said.

"What? Lois how do you know?"

"I interviewed him last night, but someone else already had the story. What's the story here?"

"Nothing much - just an explosion, no one was hurt with Superman here." Lois was listening in on the fire department's explanation while Jimmy babbled on. 'Ok, Clark Kent, where are you?' Just then cameras started clicking as Superman flew overhead and waved and took off.

"Boo. Get the story this time?" He walked up behind her but had no paper, pen, nothing. Lois was furious.

"I was looking for you. You just got here?"

"Nope, got in the gates before the cops got here. Great exclusive..." He smiled at her with his hands in his pockets. Clark started to walk off when Lois ran up in front of him. "You have this thing for cutting me off?"

"I just want to know how you do it? You waltz into town and suddenly take over. Look, this is MY territory, so if you don't want to be buried, you better go back to your little country paper - that's where I think you came from anyway." Clark just stood there and continued to smile at her. He really liked this woman. He just wished inside that he could find the way to be sincere to her, but she was doing the pushing.

"Got to go, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." He couldn't get the courage to say any more. He heard Lois 'HHmmph' at his walking away. He was wearing her down.

Clark kept walking away from the explosion where he could watch Lois drive away. He hoped that someday that he could actually be in the seat next to her. Outside of the factory, Clark caught a cab for home; he decided that he could write the article faster than Lois regardless of his superpowers. Besides, he had the inside scoop. He arrived at his apartment and turned on the radio. He laid down on the couch and could picture Lois there in front of him and fell asleep.

"I stop and I stare too much...

Afraid that I care too much...

And I hardly dare to touch...

For fear that the spell may be broken..."

RING

"Hello?" Clark answers the phone tiredly.

"Clark, how are you doing?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Just resting."

"Are you 'tired'? Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine mom. I've just had a lot on my mind. I think I've met someone, but I don't think she likes me much."

"Why's that?" Clark went and got a drink in the kitchen.

"She and I are rivals for the newspapers, and she's upset that I can get the story before her. I don't know how I can impress her when we're competing. Besides, she's got a thing for Superman."

"So, she still does like you in a fashion. I think you are making a good decision by waiting for her as Clark. Honey, she's going to have to decide for herself what she wants. You can't force her. As much as I would like you to find someone, you need to remember your place."

"I know that. I can just hope. Well, I hate to cut you off but I need to write a story before the night's over. I love you mom."

"Ok honey, you take care." Clark hung up the phone and stood in front of the mirror. He took his glasses off and then put them back on and sighs. 'Oh Lois.' he sighed again and then got ready to return to work.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, the readership of the Herald began to soar as the Daily Planet was slowy starting to hurt. Clark Kent was now the focus of several local shows in trying to pinpoint how he got his stories. Of course, there were always lies that had to be made up about that. Lois and Perry watched the latest one on the morning show at the Planet.

"Lois, what are we going to do?" Perry walked around his office with his hands on his head.

"Perry, I have really tried to figure how he has beaten me to every single story. He knows Superman like no one else. Actually, though, I don't really see him at the disaster sites ever. Then again, I barely get there after Superman has left too."

"I have a thought."

"Shoot. I would be willing to do anything."

"I want to hire this kid and I want you to offer him the job."

Lois started to walk out of the office and waved off Perry, "anything but that."

Perry walked out behind her, "Lois, if not that then you better figure a way to get the story. I refuse to become the second best paper in town."

"Lois, get down to the courthouse, there was a bomb threat."

"On my way," Lois yelled as she ran out the door. A few minutes later, she arrived at the courthouse where Superman was X-raying the building walls. He found nothing. Lois could see him looking up in a strange way and then he flew off. Seconds later, the crowd was forced to the ground by a blast in the sky. When everyone recovered, they could see Superman coming around the side of the building with two men.

"Officers, if you would please..." The police officers took both men and put them into cars as Superman started answering questions.

"Superman, how are you enjoying your time in Metropolis?"

With arms crossed, "I have honestly not had time to experience the city, I work most of the time."

"Superman, do you have a place of residence?

"That is a bit personal, but I do have a place that I do stay when I am not busy. Excuse me, but I need to be going now."

As the crowd still pushed for questions, he spotted Lois as he was flying away. He could see her following him with her eyes but different like the others. Superman turned away and flew off.

That night, he sat quietly at the top of Lois' apartment building and waited for her to get home. He had to leave to help with a train wreck in Europe but returned in time to see her getting out of her car. Not wanting to be seen, he flew in behind the building and watched to see if she would open the window. She had left it open before but he had never taken the opportunity to visit. Perhaps because he was nervous, perhaps because it wasn't right. Either way, tonight was different.

He pushed the window just slightly to peek in and then knocked. "Lois?"

"Superman," she turned around to face the man of her dreams, who almost glowed with the help of the light outside the window. He still had the stance he had at the interview, but quickly loosened up when Lois smiled. "I didn't expect you tonight; that is I haven't expected you since you never have come since that night."

She could see his mind wander, "That night, I remember. Speaking of that night..." Lois walked up to him and kissed him before she realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..." She backed up, but saw him move toward her.

"That's more than alright," Superman took Lois in his arms and kissed her deeply as he lifted her off the ground. He could tell she was almost unconscious. He almost had to giggle at her standing in the middle of the room with her arms still outreached.

"What happened? What am I doing?" She woke up.

"You fazed out; I kissed you"

"Oh yeah, " walking into the kitchen, "You want anything?"

"No thank you. I just really wanted to see you tonight. I saw you at the bomb threat and..." Lois had already made it back to the couch and was kissing him again. Pushing her away, "I haven't come by that often because I'm curious where you think this is going for us."

Turning to face him, Lois acted nervous, "I just thought that we could...you know...I was hoping...but you probably think that I'm...this is stupid."

Superman took her hand, "Lois, this is not stupid. I am very attracted to you Lois, but I want you to keep your options open." Lois looked at him puzzled.

"Are you pushing me away?"

"No Lois...Yes...I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all." Superman got up and walked toward the window. "I have to go." Lois ran over and kissed him again but he pulled away before she could really touch his lips. Again, he was gone.

* * *

"Lois, how is that story on the bomb yesterday coming?" Perry was still worried about his paper slowly going down the tubes.

"Perry, I have an amazing scoop on the story and I saw Superman again last night." Perry raised an eyebrow at Lois.

"Business or pleasure?" Lois just smiled as she laid her story down on the desk and walked out of the room. He could swear that he saw her skipping just a little. When she got to her desk, she nearly let out a scream.

"Lois Lane, how are you today?"

"What are YOU doing in HERE?" She slapped a folder down on her desk but he wouldn't budge, just smiled.

"Just wondered if you would want to goto lunch and discuss a story that I'm working on. I promise to share the byline with you." He kept smiling at her whimsically.

"I would not give you the pleasure to share my name on anything. And I don't need lunch." He still sat in her chair and just shook his head. 'Liar, you're stomach's in knots,' he thought. He got up and started to walk off.

"You're sure?"

Lois pointed at the elevator, "Just leave," she began to sit down but missed the chair and fell. Clark walked back and helped her up. Lois tried to fight his help but didn't.

"Kids play games when they like each other..." Clark whispered to her before he walked out to the elevator. When he got back to the Herald, he decided to ask Marilyn to dinner that night. He hated the idea of using her to get to Lois but there wasn't any other way.

He leaned into her office, "Want to goto dinner tonight?"

"Sure Clark, what's the occasion?"

"A break...that's all." He walked back to his desk to make the official call.

"Yes, this is Clark Kent. I need a reservation for tonight. Do you have a time around 8:00? Super. Thank you." he leaned over his desk. "Marilyn, how about 8?"

"Great..." They both continued to work until around eight.


	3. Scheming  Chapter 3

Scheming – Chapter 3

"How did you decide on this place Clark?" He removed her coat at the check.

"Just heard it was a good place. I know its a bit expensive but you know my editor has been paying me pretty well these last few weeks. I couldn't imagine why." He smiled at Marilyn and she smiled back. She knew down inside that he just was being nice to her and he had other intentions, but she was going to at least enjoy the dinner.

"This way please..." the waiter led the couple to a table that was only a yards away from his target. 'Bingo,' he thought. Clark pulled out all the stops, seating Marilyn and then himself. Lois couldn't keep from watching him talk to her during dinner.

"Lois? Honey, what's wrong?" Lois looked down and her date was touching her hand.

"Nothing, just thinking. This man came in today and made me upset."

"Lois, I see you looking over there. You've been watching them since they walked in the door. Tell me what's wrong."

Looking back at her date, "That man over there is ruining my life. The Herald reporter. He is going to be the end of me. Whatever I do I can't beat him."

"Lois, I think its more than that." She shot her date a glance and pulled her hand away from him.

"Are you suggesting that I have some kind of attraction to HIM?! Look, he's just some punk kid in a man's body that's an excuse for a reporter. I have no attraction to him!"

"Lois, sit down please..." Lois looked around and saw that she was indeed standing and screaming. She glanced over at Clark who waved a few fingers at her and started talking to Marilyn again.

"I want to go," she whispered. To her wishes, her date rose out of his chair, laid some money on the table, and escorted Lois out of the restaurant. The remainder of the evening Clark and Marilyn sat and talked happily. Clark walked her home and then walked by Lois' before having to take off for a Superman duty.

That weekend was turning out to be a slow weekend for both a reporter and a superhero. Clark laid on his couch and watched his tiny TV while chowing down on leftover pizza. He was glad that he got to sit and do nothing for a change.

RING

"Hello?"

"Clark Kent, this is Lois Lane." Clark sat up and listened. "I thought maybe you could join me for dinner tonight where I could apologize for my actions to you."

"I don't think you have to apologize to me but your date was pretty red."

"I already talked to him but I think that we should get to know each other. Actually, I thought we could talk about working together on a story."

"Well, where then?"

"How about we meet at Anthony's tonight around 9:00?"

"I'm game Ms. Lane."

"Call me Lois. See you there Clark." They both hung up the phone and Clark sat there looking toward his closet.

_What to wear? What is she up to?_ Near to his place, Lois sat on her couch almost laughing.

"I'm supposed to meet Lois Lane here." The waiter pointed over in the direction of a beautiful woman sitting alone, seated comfortably. "Thank you." Clark headed in Lois' direction and then a man walked up to her table and sat down.

Clark turned around hoped that she wouldn't see him leaving the restaurant as quickly as he had arrived. He didn't feel like taking off as Superman then. He felt like he had been cut down in more than one way. He sat down on a park bench almost directly across from city hall. _'Damn it Lois, if you only knew - then you would love me.'_ Then he thought again and figured that she would like him for the wrong reasons then. He decided that he would get what he could from her. "Help Superman..." he heard and he took off.

* * *

One small light still burned in the back corner of the living room; someone on the couch just turned over and the papers covering her scattered on the floor but were quickly put back into order. The woman stirred.

"It's alright Lois; go back to sleep." Lois sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Superman, I thought I was dreaming."

Superman rubbed her hair, letting slide through his fingers. "You're not. I came by to check on you. I was hoping that you would feel like flying with me; I could use your company tonight."

"I'd love to," she got up and went into her bedroom. "What should I wear?"

"Whatever...it's warm tonight." he told her at the same time he thought about the dress she had on the first time.

_'Wear the blue dress'_ he thought. Lois got a strange sensation at the same time and turned on a CD.

Lois returned a few minutes later in the blue dress that he had hoped for. She looked at him funny wondering if he had put such a thought in her head.

"Do you like this?"

"Lois, you look stunning - almost too good to take with me."

"I can change if you..." Superman walked over and covered her mouth a few fingers and kissed her forehead.

"Shall we be going?" He picked her up and headed to the balcony. "Where do you want to go?"

"I...I..don't know..."

"I have a place..." and they took off.

Superman and Lois landed lightly in a grassy area surrounded by trees. "Where are we?" Lois looked over at Superman and then around again. He took her hand and started walking.

"I come here when I need to think. Tonight has been one of those nights." Lois could see he looked sad. She had never considered that a superhero could have feelings like he had. Then again, she had never known a superhero at all.

"Tell me." She put her other hand on his arm and she could feel his muscles tense up.

"There's someone that I care about, but she doesn't care for me that much. I have never been in love before, but I think this sick feeling has something to do with it."

Lois felt her heart sink knowing that she loved him and he wanted someone else. "What can I do?"

Superman sat down on tree stump close to the woods and put Lois on his knee. "How do I tell her how I feel? She needs to know the truth, even it pains me."

"You just have to tell her. I don't see how anyone could turn you away." Lois looked away from him and softly told herself, "I wouldn't turn away; I'm in love with you." Clark's heart sank.

"So, Lois, is there anyone in your life?"

"I'm dating someone right now, but he doesn't really do anything for me. He and I used to think we were made for each other but lately we've been growing apart. He thinks that there's someone else. He thinks that I have something for some other writer I know, but he's crazy. I really am not in love with anyone, really."

"Lois, you can calm down. I didn't ask you to defend yourself. I just asked you about yourself." She sat back down with him and apologized. "Maybe we should be going - it's getting late." He picked her up and they were off to her place again. He dropped her off at her place and kissed her goodnight. "Lois, thank you for tonight. I have a lot to think about."

"I hope you figure it all out."

* * *

The Metropolis Awards were a smash with not one glitch. Clark Kent walked away with enough awards for four hands while Lois Lane only had one. Perry sat at the table with the staff of the Planet and tried despretely to hide. He decided to make his move while Clark was gone for a few minutes.

"Marilyn Jones, I'm Perr.."

"Perry White, what a surprise that you came over here from the head table. Sit down."

"Where's Clark?"

"He had to go to the bathroom but will be back in a while."

"I have a proposition for you Marilyn. How about a bid on your Clark Kent."

"What, you think that I'm going to sell out to you. Perry, I thought that you were an honest newspaper man."

"Marilyn, for years you were a small newspaper almost obsolete and suddenly you have taken on a big venture without any change in workers or hours."

"Honestly Perry, I have been thinking about another job offer. Since the paper has been doing so well, I got an offer up in Albany as associate editor. I really want to take it but it would leave my kids high and dry."

"Can we work something out?"

"Maybe Perry, give me a call tomorrow. Clark's coming." Perry walked off before Clark could spot he had been there. He sensed something was different about Marilyn but didn't pry for details. A few days later, Perry showed up at the Herald with Jimmy and papers. Clark was out on a story and Lois evidently was covering the same story.

"Marilyn, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive...long as my employees are taken care off." She started looking over the papers that Perry had brought her to read. "This all looks good to me, and Clark?"

"He will be taken care of..." Perry winked across the desk at Marilyn. Perry then showed Marilyn the copy of the paper already made up for tomorrow assuming nothing disastrous would occur that night. Two head shots graced the front page. The headline read **Daily Planet Buys Out Herald**. Under the main headline, said **Your New Investigative Team - Lane and Kent**


	4. You Half Wit

You Half Wit – Chapter 4

"Lois, just give me the benefit of the doubt - I will tell you what I know. Look, you know if you write what you know on this story that I'll out do you again." Clark tried hard not to mention the night at the Awards or the night they were supposed to have dinner that still burned in his mind. Running up to her as she got in her car, "just at least give me a ride back into town." He did a half skip as Lois pointed reluctantly to the opposite side of the Jeep.

Driving back into town,"ok, Clark, let 'er rip. I want you tell me everything that you know."

"Not until you tell me why you played such a nasty trick on me that night when you asked me out?"

"You tell ME why you snuck in, looked at my appointment book, and showed up at the same place to eat the other night?" Clark could see this was going no where fast, so he decided to be quiet. Just then, Lois' phone rang.

"Clark, could you get..." Clark already had it in hand and she grabbed it away like a child.

"Hello? Ok, slow down Jimmy."

"_Perry wants you back here at the Planet to share in some great news. If you can find Clark Kent, tell him to come by too."_

"What? Ok, I hear you but can you tell me why this is...Jimmy? Damn." Lois turned the phone off and threw it in the back of the Jeep. "They want both of us at the Planet soon. I don't know why." Clark could swear that Lois pressed down on the gas pedal harder now. After a few minutes they arrived at the Planet building. "Come on..."

Lois got out of the Jeep and stared walking toward the elevator. They rode up on separate sides the elevator and arrived at the newsroom floor. When the doors opened, a bunch of new faces looked toward the elevator and Lois looked stunned. She saw Perry running up to her.

"Lois, I have some great news." He gave her a copy of the spread for the next day. She saw Clark had walked off to see Marilyn.

"What is she doing here?" Lois looked down at the paper cover and then looked at Clark. He was looking at a banner that was hung above their heads. He turned and looked at Lois. Both of them went into shock with their mouths open.

"Lois, what do you think? This is cool huh? The best two reporters are now working together."

Lois shoved the paper back into Jimmy's hands and walked down the stairs. She headed right for Clark and turned redder with every step. "Come with me." She took him by the arm and led him to a conference room. She slammed the door behind them and looked right at him. Clark still stunned by the news was completely shocked. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Lois I promise you that I have no idea what's going on. Marilyn told me she quit her job. What did you hear?"

He tried to act calm thinking that it would help Lois calm down, but he knew that was far fetched.

"WE'RE PARTNERS NOW YOU HALF-WIT!! ARE YOU HAPPY? GOT YOUR WISH?"

"Lois, I have no idea..." Clark paused as Perry walked in.

"So, what do you think Clark? Happy to be on our team?" Perry took Clark out of the room and showed him his new desk, conveniently located across from Lois. He then showed Clark the headline. Clark sat down in his new chair and stared blankly at the copy. "Looks like our country boy is a bit stunned. Clark, I know that you probably have some bad feelings toward me still hunkered down inside but I hope that you will forgive me and dive right into working on our team. We are truly proud to have you with us." Clark still sat blankly while Lois stood in the doorway of the conference room fuming about the apology that Perry just gave him.

"Clark, I got another job offer and this was the best way for all of the employees. I hope you understand." Clark looked at Marilyn with a puzzled look.

"Did you push for this," he held up the copy of the paper.

"I asked for you to be taken care of; I had no idea what he had planned. But I think you and Lois will work out fine. Besides, this way maybe you can finally get that date you've been wanting with her for so long." Marilyn just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go." She started to walk off and Clark wanted to stop her but he let her go. He knew that he was home now.

"Now, I know that this is a big day for all of us, but we still have a paper to turn out. So, we all need to get back to work. I need my head reporters in my office in five minutes." Perry pointed at Lois and Clark and walked into his office.

Lois walked back and sat down at her desk. She flopped her head in her arms and Clark could hear her badmouthing him under her breath. He got up and walked into Perry's office.

"Mr. White, I don't think that is going to work out. She and I have been at each other's throats for a long time now and we can't give that up. I think that's what makes both of us great writers. Look at Lois."

"This is a business decision. I am in the business of selling papers. I feel that this was the best decision for you as a writer and for me as an editor." Lois walked in, having composed herself.

"Ok, what is the first assignment?"

"Lois and Clark, I want you both to cover the voter tampering that was suspected in last week's election. I want to know who's involved and who should really have the judge's spot. I know this is not a huge story right now, but the big story is having both of you on the same paper." They both nodded their heads and left his office. They went and sat at their desks; Clark fumbled through the drawers, looking to see what supplies he had while Lois sat and watched him. He looked over at her and she quickly looked down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him get up.

"Should we be going?"

"What? Oh, sure; let's go." Lois started to get her things when Clark looked at her funny.

"I have to go..." He just walked off. Lois looked around and wondered where the man had disappeared to.

A few minutes later, Clark returned to the office and saw Lois fuming again.

"CAN WE GO NOW??" Clark looked at Lois and shrugged. They walked up, got up in the elevator, and took off for the city hall. While in the car, Clark could hear another emergency but had no choice but to remain with Lois. He started seeing the benefits of being at the other paper, no co-workers haggling him to stick around.

"We're here. You go check out the public records office; I'm going to try to push the mayor for answers. Meet back here in an hour." Lois was definitely not any fun when she was working.

"Ok." He looked at her walking off. _'I can't believe I'm attracted so much to her yet she ticks me off with every word she speaks. An hour; time to go to work.'_ Clark thought and took off as Superman.

"Where have you been - I said an hour." Lois was sitting on the steps in an almost unladylike fashion.

"I got sidetracked." She got up and passed him going down the steps. He turned around and tried to catch up.

"You just better have something good." They returned to the office and told Perry about what information they were able to dig up.

"Clark, this is incredible. How do you get this stuff? I haven't seen research like this since Lois first started."

He looked at Lois, "Lois, your interview does give the stats some substance but most of this has been already said. Ok, put it together and I'll have it out in tomorrow's paper." He handed their research back to them and continued on with his work as they walked out. They didn't look at each other; they just went to their respective corners like fighters in a boxing match. They continued this for weeks, shared bylines but no words.

* * *

Clark passed Lois' desk and sat her coffee cup down; he had learned her idiosyncrasies and decided to at least be civil. He also looked over her shoulder and read an article that she was looking at. He heard something and left.

"Lois, where's Clark?"

"I don't know Perry."

"Get down to the airport, we have a hostage situation. I want full coverage. I'll send Clark when I see him." Lois was already out the door before Perry finished his sentence. She arrived at the hostage crisis moments before Superman did. As with all the media, she watched intently on his movements of scanning the plane.

_'Two men; no guns on people directly. Handable.'_ With that thought, Superman blew through the top of the plane and came out seconds later with two men scared out of their wits. He set them down in front of the police and returned to rescue the passengers.

"Superman, it's Lois Lane..." He flew down to her, but was scared to say something, knowing that he was still hurt inside.

"Lois, I have to go."

"But..."

"Lois." He touched her shoulder and then flew off again. She stood there numb while the other reporters were getting the story from the passengers. She woke from her trance and figured she needed to get a story too.

* * *

"Perry, I got it. I have an interview with the pilot of the plane."

"Great Lois, set it on my desk. I'll put it with Clark's piece."

"Clark's piece?! He wasn't even there!" Perry turned around to Lois.

"Yes, he got the story. The reason for the hijacking in the first place. It's very impressive - you should read the copy that he put on your desk." Lois walked out of Perry's office and sat at her desk. Clark wasn't at his desk, again.

She pulled out his piece under several other things and began to read. Little did she know that Clark was watching her from around the corner. He could see the lines around her eyes crinkle up as her face became drawn.

RIP

At that, Clark left.

* * *

"Today on Ruthie - Men Who Can Move Things With Their Minds..." the TV went on. Clark sat rubbing down his 'boots' and laughing at the ridiculous TV. 

KNOCK

He looked up at the door and gasped. "Just a minute." He raced around the apartment, cleaning up all the suits and his boots that were out. He opened the door.

"Lois, what are..." She pushed past him and into his place.

"OK! THIS IS IT!!" She threw her purse at Clark. He put his arms up, trying to keep from being hit in the face.

"What?" He followed her down the steps.

"Look - I don't know where in the hell you get your information, but we are now - not that I want to be - a TEAM. That usually means that we share information and don't go around impressing bosses behind each other's back."

"Lois I just finished up early and decided to come home."

"I want to know how you got the story. I was there and you weren't."

"I just have sources - that's it. I can't tell you." He realized that he and Lois were now yelling at each other. She was turning red in every part of her body. "Lois, I'm sorry." He tried to act calm and lower his voice.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY!!!!" Lois lunged at him and started beating on his chest in a panic. "I have always been the best and I don't understand what's happening. I HATE YOU CLARK KENT - YOU HEAR ME - I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

Clark grabbed both her wrists in his hands where she couldn't hit him anymore. It didn't hurt; it was just becoming annoying. She kept repeating it over and over. "I HATE YOU I HATE CLARK I HATE YOU" He had had enough. Clark pushed Lois up against the bookshelf and held both of her hands with one of his. He covered her mouth with the other hand - she bit him. He acted like it hurt. He pointed at her. "CLARK KENT I HATE..." He locked his lips on hers and kissed her hard. She fought him for a few seconds but he felt her loosen up, so he decided to take a chance and released her.

SLAP

"What was that for?"

"You are the worst...worst...UURGHH!" Lois started to pick up her stuff and sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Lois? I'm sorry about that Lois, but ever since I first saw you I..."

She turned and looked at him sitting on the floor next to her, "Clark, I really am not the bad person you think I am. You just...your work just...Clark are you listening to me?" She looked up at him.

"Lois, I have to go." He got up and started for the door.

"NO! Not this time. Take me with you."

"Lois, this isn't the time."

"Clark." He shrugged, took her hand and her car keys. How he hated to drive. "Where are we going?"

"Got a tip and I don't want to lose it." Lois just looked at Clark driving and shook her head. _'So this is how your world works Clark Kent,' _she thought.


	5. Simple Changes in Attitude

Simple Changes in Attitude – Chapter 5

"Where are we?" She turned and looked at him still leading her by the hand.

"Shhh. Stay here." He wanted to lose her somewhere safe where he could 'change'.

"No."

"Quietly then..." He took her hand and led her around a corner. Not being able to look over his glasses caused great problems in seeing what was ahead, but he couldn't hear anything. Lois had let go of his hand and he turned around. "Lois?"

"Clark?" he turned around and saw why she had let go of his hand.

"Come on..." He joined Lois in being held at gunpoint. "Let's go you two." The gunman led them into a steel warehouse where two other men were.

"Clark, would this be a good time for Superman?"

"I don't think he would get here before they could shoot us." He saw Lois shake her head in agreement. The men had since tied Lois up and started to tie up Clark. Clark flipped the man approaching him.

"CLARK..." Lois closed her eyes as the man next to her turned the gun on him.

"Hey, come on...this isn't the way...tell us what you want."

"I want this woman," he grabbed Lois, "and I want you out of the picture...you're too dangerous to the mayor's plan. Say goodbye Lois...I forgot, you don't like him anyway." The man shot at Clark and he fell.

"Clark!!" The man dropped Lois on the ground as sirens started up around the warehouse. The man took off and Lois crawled over to him.

"Are you ok? Clark?"

"Lois, I'm fine."

"But you were hit...look." She looked down at his shirt where there was definitely a hole through the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let me just get you free." He started to untie her as the police came to assist. "We're ok, did you get all three of the men?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent. What about this?" He helped Lois up.

"Something about the mayor. I think its has something to do with the story that I wrote." The police officer walked off. Lois and Clark stood there alone.

"Clark, I'm sorry about all this. I just have a real jealousy problem. I just really feel stupid about this whole situation." Clark took her and hugged her without saying anything. He could feel her playing with hole in his shirt.

"Let's go Lois." Clark walked her home where they finished writing up the story about their adventure. Lois couldn't quit apologizing nor asking why Superman wouldn't show up for something like that. Clark just reminded her that they had handled just as well.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Lois. I have to go." Clark was going to let himself out.

"Wait," Lois ran up and kissed him goodnight to his surprise. "Thank you Clark Kent. I don't hate you. Actually, I..." He just kissed her because he didn't want to know what she was going to say.

* * *

"Lois, coffee like you like it." Clark brought her coffee every morning but now always had a kind word, smile, or a kiss for her each morning. They had been officially dating now for one month. "So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know...how about I just fix us some dinner at my place and watch a movie or talk."

"Sounds good." She kissed him back and walked back toward the copy room. She had acted so differently since that evening. She always smiled at him differently from before - she smiled at him like she did when she was with Superman. That night, Lois and he sat and had some incredible dish that Clark had cooked. Lois wasn't sure what it was, but it was good.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Clark put his arm around Lois.

"I don't know. My mother was a great cook. I guess I just have the knack, but Lois - I want to talk to you about something else." She turned and looked at him.

"This is real hard for me - I haven't had reason or a person to tell this to."

"Just say it."

"Lois," he took her hand, "I love you." He searched her face for something - she was just a blank.

"Clark, I..."

"Don't say anything, please."

"I love you too. You were right. You were right about us. That comment about the kids - you were right." She kissed him so deeply they fell back on the couch where they stayed until she had fallen asleep. He snuck off for his nightly duties.


	6. Truth Sucks

_A/N - Policy of Truth by Depeche Mode_

Truth Sucks – Chapter 6

Several nights later, Superman was out on patrol at night and passed by Lois' window. He could tell she still left it open but wasn't really sure why. He decided to take his chances.

"Superman?"

"Lois, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Come in, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing - just your basic burglaries and things. How about you?" He moved close to her but noticed that she kept moving away.

"I've just been working. And I met someone."

"I knew you would. Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes, I love him."

"Those are big words for so soon after you met him."

"Actually, we've known each other awhile but just realized how much we mean to each other."

"I'm happy for you Lois. Really." Walking toward the window, "Fly with me - for old time's sake." Without answering, Lois walked over and practically jumped into his arms. They flew away and returned shortly after.

"Superman, I never expected this to happen, at least not this fast."

"Lois, I never wanted to push you to be more than friends with me." Lois hugged him and then stood back.

"What's wrong Lois?"

"Nothing. It's just, you remind me of someone."

"What?"

"Ok, this sounds strange but you remind me of the man I'm seeing. Never mind." Lois walked around the corner and into her kitchen.

CRASH

Lois dropped the glass on the floor and stood in the middle of the floor completely frozen. There, in front of her, was Clark with the shirt with the hole in it. But this time he had his hair like someone else and no glasses.

"Superman?"

"Lois, maybe you should sit down."

"Clark?"

"Yes. Lois, come sit." Lois moved to the couch careful to avoid touching him. He knelt by her on the floor and looked up at her.

"But...Clark...Superman...was here...wait." She suddenly remembered something and looked again at his shirt.

"Lois, I'm Superman." She tried to get up but he held her down. "I thought it would be better this way - that you knew as soon as I could trust you." He let go of her hands to see what her reaction would be.

"Clark...Superman...the hole in the shirt...I can't take this...you need to leave." She got up but had to hang onto the couch. He tried to help her.

"Lois, you're hyperventilating. You need to sit down." She pulled away.

"NO, you need to go." She sat down on the floor and pointed to the door, then at the window. "Pick your pleasure traitor."

Clark decided that the best way out was the door. He walked around the corner from Lois' and flew off. He couldn't believe his stupidity in all of this. He had just ruined what short relationship he had with the only woman he had ever loved. He flew back to Smallville, thinking seeing his mother would help but changed his mind. Instead, he decided to go back to his high school - he could hear the Friday dance going on in the gym. He flew down and sat on the bleachers in the dark and looked out at the football field. He had been praised as a hero there at one time too. He listened to the music inside the gym and remembered the few memories he had from attending the dances. Life was simple then. Then he started to think as the music bore into his head.

'You had something to hide, should have hidden it, shouldn't you

Now you're not satisfied with what you've been put through

Its time to pay the price for not listening to advice

And deciding in your youth on the policy of truth

Things will be so different now; they used to be so civilized.

You will always wonder how, it would have been if you only lied.

Its too late to change events; its time to face the consequence

By delivering the proof in the policy of truth

Now you're standing there telling lies; you better learn your lesson well

Hide what you have to hide and tell what you have to tell

You'll see your problems multiply, if you continually decide

To faithfully pursue the policy of truth'

'I have to leave...she knows and she doesn't trust me. She will tell - she has to.' Clark flew off, knowing that his mother couldn't help him now. He went back to Metropolis and to the Planet. He noticed no one around and started cleaning out his desk. It took no time, even at a human speed since he hadn't accumulated all that much. 'Maybe I can go work for Marilyn again.' he thought. He decided to walk home from the Planet where he could look one last time around at a city that he had grown fond of. Later that night, he also flew by Lois'. He could see her bundled up on the couch crying. He wanted to pull his own heart out for hurting her like he had. 'No more...I won't hurt anyone ever again.' Superman was gone.


	7. Gone

Gone – Chapter 7

"Lois, where's Clark?" Perry was frantic, racing up to her sooner than she got off the elevator. "He's not here. Did you hear from him?"

"No," she said softly. She didn't want to break into tears. Then she looked over at his desk wishing that Perry was kidding. His desk was blank - only the nameplate she had given him remained. She walked over and picked it up, staring at it for several minutes. The whole newsroom saw this and stopped. She started crying.

"Lois, did you and Clark have a fight?"

"Perry, I can't explain it." She sat down in his chair, opening all the different drawers, hoping to see something.

A note.

_Dearest Lois,_

_I knew that you would look for something from me. Here it goes. I am sorry about ever telling you - I hurt you and never meant to do that. I know that you have an obligation to the paper, so I have left an article of my own for you to turn in. I can never return - I feel like I have betrayed too many. Please take care of my mom - keep her from harm. I just want you to know that I will always love you. Never forget me._

_Clark_

She crumpled the note up and started to cry again. She went to her desk and picked up the manila folder with a two page article titled _My Secret to the News_ and walked back out of the Planet. For days, she sat and stared at the folder and decided to do something about it.

"Hello?"

"I'm looking for Martha Kent."

"This is Martha. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for your son, Clark? This is Lois Lane."

"Lois, is Clark not home?"

"Clark left...he emptied his desk...his place is deserted. I think it's my fault."

"Lois what do you mean...we haven't heard from him for a couple of weeks. He said you two were doing well."

"He told me his little...not so little.."

"Lois, what happened?"

"I kicked him out of my house and then he was gone...his desk at work cleaned out...his house is a deserted mess...he told me to take care of you. I don't think he's planning to return." Lois could here his mother gasp. Lois read the short note to his mom. She were stunned. She had never known him to be so unwise, but Lois kept saying it was her fault. They both hung up and in their own places, his mom and Lois both felt like praying for his return.

* * *

Weeks past and there was not a sign from Clark or Superman. The city had been relatively calm but a difference was noticed in people's perception of the now past superhero. He was still present though. He had been present the entire time - living at the top of an abandoned building. He had heard everything but never tried to help. Night was the hardest, for that was the time people wanted the most help, especially having to listen to Lois cry.

'There is sound in the calm

Someone is coming to harm

I press my hands to my ears

Its easier here to forget fears'

Lois had decided to do something rash. She went shopping - she had never really enjoyed doing that kind of thing, but decided it had to be done this time.

"Hi...I'm looking for something real special...maybe from that cabinet there." The man opened the case. She pointed to a certain item and the sales clerk pulled it out.

"This is quite a choice, and for you ma'am?" Lois looked at the man and looked back down.

"Let me see that. Mmmm. I like that. I'll take them both." Lois left the store sweating in anticipation. Now she had to decide how she was going to do this.


	8. Forgiveness

Forgiveness – Chapter 8

The next day Lois was on a story, still trying to trap the mayor in his scandal, set out to his office. On the way there, a man grabbed her from around a corner. He pulled into a side entrance to the mayor's office. "Lois Lane...what are you trying to do to me? I was really trying to be a good person, but you want to make the city hate me. I guess that means we're going to have to take care of you. I don't see your boyfriend around either. That's too bad."

"Sir, you are going to be found out even if you don't kill me...Superman will be here you'll be out of a job before you could even raise the gun."

"I have another thought...how about I watch you die slowly...maybe a slow fire burning. I have the perfect place. Boys, bring her." The men covered her eyes and threw her in a truck. This was not part of her plan but it seemed to work in her favor, as long as the men didn't snoop. They arrived somewhere that smelled bad - like fish.

"Set her down over there - tie her up to the chair. I want the honors."

"HMMMPhH SPUMANSMAHELPUMNE" She was starting to really worry that she had waited too long this time.

Across town, Superman listened to the city traffic and the radio from the tower. He read a paper he had picked up in Paris the day before. He then heard something he thought sounded familiar. He didn't think anything of it until he heard it get louder and louder. Then he heard something he thought would never happen.

"CCLLLLRRRRKK" He decided to check out where the noise came from. He flew close to the vicinity of the noise and checked it out. 'Its Lois - what do I do?'

"Lois," he pushed open the ceiling panel on the old fish market. He could see three men, the mayor included.

Just then, the men looked up at him and then took off to the door, but all they found outside was Superman.

"You men have seen the last of the mayor, unless you share a cell with him." He dumped the two men well within the bay and then went after the mayor. He flew through the building fast enough not to see Lois in the blur. The police had heard about the noise and arrived just in time to pick up the mayor. Superman explained all he knew and left the police to take care of their work. He walked slowly back in to the giant building where Lois sat uncomfortably. Almost as uncomfortable as he felt going back to her.

"Lois? I'm sorry." He untied her, trying not to touch her skin.

"Clark, it was my fault..." She grabbed around his neck and hugged him. "But I do have something to tell you something..." Superman changed back into Clark and sat down in the chair. 'She met someone...I see it now.'

"I never published the story. I want you to come back and work with me. We were great as partners."

"But what..."

"But that's not all I want...I still love you Clark Kent." She knelt beside him. He was still thinking that she was ready to tell him off for good. 'Ready for the just be friends speech.' He thought. She opened her purse. He put his head in his hands fearing the worst.

"Clark?" He looked up at her and at what was in her hands.

"Clark Kent...I love you...I want you for all time...Will you marry me?"

Clark looked at her in amazement and smiled. She smiled back at him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

TBC in next story


End file.
